


Los poetas mentirosos

by tontaellaytontoel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras&Courfeyrac&Combeferre, M/M, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tontaellaytontoel/pseuds/tontaellaytontoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responde al prompt de mirambella del Amigo Invisible de lesmis-es.livejournal.com: Courfeyrac/Jehan. Friends with Benefits, algo más subido de tono. Empieza como algo sutil, porque Courfeyrac es así, pero poco a poco se va encandilando con las palabras del poeta. Un plus si Courfeyrac también ha tenido algo con Marius, pero ahora son BFFs y nadie lo sabía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los poetas mentirosos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirambella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/gifts).



Los poetas mentirosos

 

Enjolras abre los ojos de golpe al oír un portazo. Pero lo que realmente le devuelve al mundo de los vivos es esa voz, destrozando a todo volumen _Can't help falling in love._ Porque Courfeyrac, en realidad, canta bien. Pero lo mantiene en secreto. Canta bien cuando está un poco alicaído, sin saber por qué, y coge la guitarra y toca muy suave junto a su ventana. Entonces canta despacio, en voz baja, y Enjolras pega el oído a la puerta y esas veces el muy cabrón no desafina ni media nota. 

Pero en cualquier evento social, karaoke, o cuando está feliz, cantar no es suficiente. Tiene que berrear, tiene que meter vibrattos imposibles y conseguir que la canción sea tan irreconocible como insoportable. 

La temible música se va acercando cada vez más a la puerta de Enjolras y, como una amenaza, acentúa dramáticamente cada sílaba. 

- _'Cause I. CAN'T. HELP. FALLING IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE..._ \- la puerta se abre.- _...with you._ \- Evidentemente señala a Enjolras mientras canta ese último 'you', una octava más arriba, y el final de la canción lo marca un paquete impactando contra la cara de Enjolras.- Una napolitana de chocolate para ti porque ayer vi como intentabas mantener una conversación civilizada con Grantaire pero no sabías cómo y no tienes ni idea de como meterte en sus pantalones.- dicho esto, sonríe maníacamente y le guiña el ojo.

-¡Yo no...! Para nada, yo... - Enjolras se echa las manos a la cabeza.-Déjalo. Desisto.

En ese momento, Combeferre sale de su cuarto, en pijama y bostezando. Se despierta por completo cuando otro paquete aterriza en sus manos. 

-Un croissant de queso para ti porque sé que prefieres desayunar salado y merendar dulce. 

-Y...- y de una bolsa más grande, saca un último paquete.- Y un muffin enorme de chocolate para mí porque ayer acabé la fiesta de la mejor manera posible, no sé si me entendéis, y necesito un desayuno poderoso para reponer fuerzas.- Se deja caer en la cama de Enjolras y, sonriendo, comienza a desenvolver el muffin. Combeferre sigue su ejemplo y se sienta en el borde. 

-No me puedo creer que hayas madrugado para ir a buscarnos el desayuno. De hecho, no me lo creo.-dice Enjolras. 

-Haces bien, porque no ha madrugado. Es que no ha dormido en casa.- responde Combeferre, medio riendo. 

Courfeyrac solo contesta con una sonrisa que se va extendiendo poco a poco por su cara, sin que la pueda (ni quiera) controlar, hasta ser radiante. 

-Tenéis el honor, sí, el honor, Enjolras, de ser los primeros en escuchar la buena nueva de estos preciosos labios. Ayer noche, en fin, no quiero pasarme de poético pero Jean Prouvaire y yo por fin nos follamos.-Enjolras y Combeferre sueltan una carcajada al unísono.- Lo he adornado demasiado, ¿no? ¿Demasiadas florituras? Me he contenido para no revelároslo en soneto, ¿eh? Yo creo que hasta se me ha pegado un poco lo del alma de poeta.- le da un mordisco al muffin y sigue, intentando contener la risa y fracasando en ello.- Empezaba tal que así: _La noche era fría, no como_

-¡Suficiente! 

-¿Y qué tal fue?- pregunta Enjolras, y Courfeyrac mira fijamente hacia su nariz. Enjolras le devuelve la mirada. Courfeyrac se inclina y le quita una mancha de chocolate. 

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- dice, levantando una ceja.

-No, me refiero...-Enjolras se sonroja inmediatamente.- Imbécil. No quiero saber tus... tus _oscuros detalles de alcoba._

- _Oscuros detalles de alcoba._ La añado a la Lista de Frases de Enjolras que Podría Haber Dicho Una Princesa Disney.- dice Combeferre, con tono impersonal y académico.- Creo que a este ritmo tendremos que comprar una libreta nueva el mes que viene. -Enjolras hace una bola con el papel de la napolitana y se la lanza a la cara. 

-Bueno, nunca he sabido negaros nada. Así que si me pedís detalles, detalles tendréis.- hace una pausa dramática, mira a los ojos a Combeferre, luego a Enjolras.- ¿Os acordáis de aquel día que nos emborrachamos tantísimo y Joly dijo que Jehan probablemente follaba solo sobre lechos de pétalos de rosa y recitando a Bécquer mientras se corría? Y Jehan se atragantó con el vino y se puso del mismo color.- Courfeyrac asiente para sí mismo, orgulloso.- Esa noche fue la hostia. El tema es, eh, como decirlo.- Enjolras sabe que Courfeyrac sabe perfectamente _cómo_ decirlo para causar _qué_ efecto.- La realidad, amigos míos, no puede ser más distinta. 

Courfeyrac se pone de rodillas y avanza hasta sentarse contra el cabecero de la cama, entre Combeferre y Enjolras. Y entonces parece un poco más nervioso y un poco más emocionado y, bueno, igual no sabe exactamente cómo decirlo. 

-Tíos, fue... Para empezar, fue sin duda el mejor polvo, no, la mejor noche que he pasado con alguien en mi vida entera. O sea, Jehan es uno de mis mejores amigos y la tensión sexual entre nosotros…

-¿Había alcanzado máximas intolerables por cualquier persona a un radio de diez metros?-ofrece Combeferre.

-Eso mismo, capullo, y yo sabía que iba a ser genial y que no iba a ser pétalos de rosa y purpurina (aunque probablemente con Prouvaire todo me hubiera parecido fantástico) pero tío, no sé. No sé. No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente fue lo mejor.- parece que lo va a dejar ahí, pero ambos le conocen demasiado bien.- También fue el sexo más salvaje que he tenido en la vida. Redefinió la palabra 'salvaje'. Y el puto Prouvaire no calló en toda la noche, ¿eh? En mi vida había escuchado tantas guarradas seguidas. Me estoy sonrojando solo de acordarme, ¡miradme!- Les coge a los dos del mentón y les acerca los rostros a sus mejillas, para que lo confirmen de primera mano.- Pero, bueno, ya sabéis, no le contéis a Pontmercy que fue épico porque no quiero que se sienta mal. Con él también era muy divertido. 

-Ya estamos.- suspira Enjolras, y pone los ojos en blanco.- Nunca lo has hecho con Marius. Llevas un año dando la brasa con eso y no vamos a empezar a creerte ahora.

Antes de que Courfeyrac le responda con fechas exactas y promesas de pruebas físicas (algo que afirma poseer todas las veces y que da escalofríos a todo aquel que le escucha), Combeferre interviene.

-¿Entonces ahora estáis juntos?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- Courfeyrac le mira desconcertado y hasta indignado - ¿Para qué? Ahora, a nuestra súperamistad le hemos añadido un nuevo nivel de perfección. Ahora somos Mejores Amigos Con Derechos. La mejor relación del mundo. 

Combeferre y Enjolras se miran, pero no dicen nada. 

 

-Ve, en serio.- le anima Jehan, con voz nasal. Está sentado en el sofá, envuelto en dos mantas y lleva una bufanda gigantesca de lana alrededor del cuello. Y aún así, temblequea. 

Courfeyrac mira la hora otra vez, indeciso. Esa noche los planetas se han alineado: nadie tiene exámenes, Feuilly no trabaja, a Bossuet no se le ha muerto ninguna mascota y Enjolras está de humor. Conclusión: fiesta en el Musain hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero de repente Jehan ha empezado a toser, a temblar y a subir de temperatura.

Y Courfeyrac nunca dice no a una buena fiesta, ¿eh? Pero Jehan está ahí, tan enterrado en capas, con la nariz roja y el pañuelo omnipresente en la mano y los ojos brillantes y el pelo revuelto. 

-Courf, ve a la fiesta. Solo estoy un poco acatarrado. Nada que no pueda solucionar con una manzanilla caliente. Ve y pásatelo bien, y mañana me cuentas los intentos más torpes de Enjolras para cortejar a Grantaire.

Está a punto de decir, venga, vale. Sabe que Jehan es sincero y que en absoluto le va a guardar rencor si se va. Ya tiene la boca abierta cuando de repente, Jehan estornuda y a Courfeyrac se le graba a fuego un pensamiento. Como si fuera un meteorito que ha caído justo en medio de su cabeza y se ha incrustado ahí y ahora no puede parar de pensar _Dios, Jehan es adorable._

_adorable. sencillamente adorable._

No lo dice en voz alta porque, para empezar, Jehan le despellejaría vivo. Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo siendo amigos, Prouvaire le confesó que no soportaba que lo tomaran por débil. _‘me gustará la poesía y las flores en el pelo me quedan como a nadie, pero te prometo que puedo partir caras si la situación lo requiere. Aunque primero intentaría dialogar. Porque no soy un incivilizado. Pero no soy un cobarde. Y sé cuidarme solo.’_ Courfeyrac le aseguró que ninguno de sus amigos pensaba eso, y aunque Jehan no se lo dijo, supo que sus palabras habían sido un alivio. 

No es un cobarde y no es débil y sabe cuidarse solo, pero ahora mismo Courfeyrac nota unas chispas en el pecho y unos deseos casi irrefrenables de abrazar a Jehan y de convertirse en una mantita humana toda la noche. 

Courf es muy cariñoso, extremadamente cariñoso cuando va borracho e insoportablemente cariñoso con Enjolras mínimo dos veces por semana, por el puro placer de ver como al principio se resiste y luego se deja abrazar y hasta abraza de vuelta. Pero una cosa es cariñoso y otra es, bueno, no poder parar de pensar en lo adorabilísimo que es Jean. Hace unas semanas, antes de que la relación fuera alucinante en el plano carnal, Courfeyrac se lo hubiera dicho y hubiera comenzado al instante la cruzada de matarlo a cosquillas. 

Pero ahora suena distinto en su cabeza y tiene la sensación de que sonará distinto en su boca. Algo le dice que mejor guardárselo. 

En cambio, se deja caer al lado del sofá y le da un golpecito en la nariz con el índice. 

-Nah. Hoy voy a dejar que el alma de la fiesta sea otro. Tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí y vamos a hacer maratón de la tercera temporada de Downton Abbey.-entra al cuarto de Jehan y regresa con otra manta, lanza una zapatilla detrás de otra por el aire y se deja caer al lado del chico. Luego, pone la manta sobre las piernas de ambos. 

-En ese caso, me alegro de tener medio kilo de pañuelos al lado. La última vez casi te me deshidratas.-bromea Jehan, mientras se apoya sobre el cuerpo del otro, dejando la cabeza en su hombro. Courfeyrac nota su aliento en el cuello y eso es, sin duda, definitivamente, lo que causa que no piense mucho en cómo va a defender su honor porque contesta 

-Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Ay.

Es una tontería y la frase más cliché del mundo _(por eso la ha dicho, no era un cariño-cariño)_ pero de repente ese _cariño_ quita el aire de la sala. Los vecinos de un kilómetro a la redonda se callan. Bueno, o esa es la impresión que le da a Courfeyrac. Porque ese cariño, a ver, Courfeyrac quiere a Jehan, pero no le _quiere._ O sea. Le quiere en plan de amigos, en plan de que cuando se levanta y ha soñado algo genial (y ocurre a menudo porque incluso el subconsciente de Courfeyrac es genial) le llama para contárselo (no basta con mensajes, hay cosas que precisan ser relatadas con el tono de voz apropiado). Le quiere en plan de que si encuentra una librería de segunda mano en un callejón olvidado, entra un momento, no vaya a ser que tengan un libro viejo y amarillo escrito a mano y perteneciente a un poeta desconocido o alguna postal medio quemada escrita por quien sabe Dios hace un siglo (le ha regalado ya tantas que Jehan tiene un corcho en la pared de su cuarto solo con postales antiguas). Le quiere en plan de que si Jehan está triste, deja los deberes y se van juntos a pasear por París, a conocer barrios nuevos, a decidir cuál es el mejor parque. Total, hay tiempo de sobra, ¿para qué sirven las altas horas de la madrugada si no es para acabar ensayos apuradamente? No le quiere en _ese plan,_ sino en plan de que haría cualquier cosa por él, hasta meterse en peleas para defenderle, o ayudarle a esconder un cadáver y quizás recibir una bala. 

Y además de todo eso, basta con que le mire con esa sucia mirada suya (porque es un auténtico misterio para él cómo es que nadie más ve que en los ojos de Prouvaire hay tanta bondad como promesas de… noches en vela, como las definiría Enjolras) para que Courfeyrac quiera dejarse follar hasta quedarse afónico de aullar su nombre. 

En conclusión: que no le _quiere._ Por eso, tiene que arreglar ese _cariño_ cuanto antes. 

-Uh, a ver, eh, o sea, no… sí pero no, eh...-comienza. Gracias a Dios, Jehan le interrumpe. 

-Lo sabía.-sentencia. Tras una pausa, continúa.- En el fondo eres muy cursi. 

Courfeyrac pasa del pánico a la indignación en 0.5 segundos. 

-¿Perdona?

-Ahora hazte el loco.- Jehan está disfrutando, el muy cabrón. Si esta es el alma sensible y compasiva que todos alaban, Courfeyrac es un reno. Jehan está disfrutando, habla despacio y saborea cada sílaba.- Mucho ‘oh, Jehan, esa flor que llevas en el pelo te hace especialmente guapa’ pero en el fondo eres el tío más moñas de todo París. 

-Más quisieras.-no puede reprimir la sonrisa. Le encanta este Jehan que es sólo suyo, el vengativo a la vez que dulce y sexy a más no poder. 

-¿Tú crees, _cariño_?- Courfeyrac agarra un cojín y se lo estampa en la cara, pero Jehan no calla.- No hace falta que te pongas así, _cielo_.- le agarra las muñecas y se sube encima suyo, empujándolo hacia atrás. Caen juntos en el sofá.- Te juro por nuestro _imperecedero amor verdadero_ que no se lo diré a nadie, _  
corazón._

Courfeyrac baja el rostro hasta que su nariz roza la mejilla de Jehan. Muy despacio, busca sus labios con los suyos, y los une. Es el espectro de un beso, y también la más pura traducción de mil cosas que ni se dicen, ni se pueden decir con palabras. 

-¿Algo más?-susurra, sin separarse de sus labios. 

-¿Y si tengo algo contagioso?- no debe preocuparle mucho porque desliza la mano hasta el culo de Courfeyrac.

-Verás, Prouvaire, por inconcebible que suene, no eres el único intrépido de la sala.- murmura Courfeyrac en su oído antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por labios. 

 

Unas semanas después, a mediados de diciembre, a Courfeyrac se le ocurre La Idea.  
Vuelven a estar en el sofá. Jehan escribe en un cuaderno y Courfeyrac escucha música con los ojos cerrados. El sofá es grande, pero los jóvenes están hombro con hombro. De repente Courfeyrac abre los ojos, se incorpora y dice:

-Prouvaire. 

-Dime.

-¿Y si te teñimos el pelo? ¿De rojo?

-Solo si a ti te lo teñimos de rubio. 

Se aguantan la mirada un segundo y al siguiente los dos están en pie y poniéndose el abrigo para bajar al supermercado. Vuelan escaleras abajo entre risas, comentando lo mal que le va a quedar al otro el color elegido.

-¿Cara o cruz, Courf?- pregunta Jehan, una vez de vuelta en su piso.- Para ver quién tiñe primero a quien. 

-Cara. Preciosa como la mía.-contesta Courfeyrac, y se pasa dramáticamente una mano por el pelo.

-Pues yo cruz. La cruz que es aguantarte.-responde Jehan, empujándole contra el sofá. Courfeyrac se deja caer contra el respaldo, y Prouvaire, sin dejar de mirarle ni un momento, se sienta encima suyo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

-Mira, es raro, pero diría que disfrutas aguantándome. Tampoco te alarmes, es sólo un presentimiento, pero diría que incluso lo buscas. -dice Courfeyrac, y acerca muy despacio la boca al cuello del chico. Lentamente, lame desde la clavícula hasta el mentón y siiente el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo de Jehan.

-Solo... eh, solo porque Grantaire ya estaba pillado, no te creas.-Courfeyrac le muerde el hombro a conciencia en venganza y Jehan se echa a reír. Guía una de sus manos hasta el mentón de Courfeyrac ( _son tan suaves, no es normal_ , piensa siempre Courf. Especialmente cuando exploran otros caminos) y alza su cabeza, y al momento pierde toda la serenidad y le devora la boca. Courf se deja hacer y sonríe en el beso. Jehan lleva la mano hasta su nuca y la otra hasta su cinturón y es Courfeyrac esta vez el que siente electricidad en las venas. 

 

Después de un inevitable polvo en el sofá, Jehan tiñe a Courfeyrac, que ha perdido. No es una tarea que requiera gran concentración, pero ambos están callados. Courfeyrac está disfrutando muchísimo más de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca los dedos de Prouvaire en su cabeza. Jehan se esfuerza en que no quede un rizo sin tinte, con destreza, como si hubiera teñido mil cabezas, pero a la vez acaricia a Courfeyrac. O eso le parece a él. Le tiñe con un cuidado reverencial, y cuando acaba, se inclina y le da un beso corto en los labios.

-Hala. Ya estás. Ahora solo tienes que esperar...-mira un segundo las instrucciones.-media hora con ese potingue en el pelo. Luego te lo aclararé y podremos admirar El Horror. 

-He cambiado de idea. Me va a quedar de miedo. Voy a desbancar a Enjolras, a partir de ahora será el segundo rubio más guapo del grupo. -Courfeyrac da una vuelta en la silla giratoria.- ¿Que planes hay para hoy?

Jehan coge el móvil.- Bahorel dice que cerveza en el Musain y que luego nos lleva a una discoteca que han abierto nosedónde. Leo textualmente: 'siete pisos de indecencia y depravación'.

-¿Y si...?- empieza Courfeyrac, pero se detiene unos segundos, dudoso.- ¿Y si vamos al Musain a tomar esa cerveza, lucimos nuestro pelazo y...? Bueno, y luego... ¿volvemos aquí y vemos una peli? Es que -el color se extiende por sus mejillas.- verás, hoy estoy de humor de una indecencia y depravación concretas. Las de algún poeta pervertido. No creo que haya ninguno en esa discoteca, por enorme que sea. Así que podríamos venir, si quieres, claro. Si no, la discoteca está bien.- Courfeyrac acaba y repentinamente las instrucciones del tinte son el documento más importante que ha pasado nunca por sus manos. 

Parece que el peine es también el objeto más importante que ha pasado por las manos de Jehan. Courfeyrac mira de reojo y le ve luchando por contener una sonrisa mientras analiza el peine. Por fin, llega su respuesta. 

-Por mí genial. No estoy seguro de que exista mucha gente que sepa apreciar mis particulares perversiones. 

Hablar así, medio en broma, lo hace todo más sencillo. Es fácil llevarlo hasta una esquina de la mente y no darle vueltas. Aun así, Courfeyrac siente la necesidad de llamar a Combeferre, y eso hace. Le explica a Jehan que se acaba de acordar de que hay que pagar unas cosas del piso y se escabulle al balcón. Mientras Jehan comienza a preparar el tinte para su propio pelo, Courfeyrac marca el número de Combeferre y respira hondo, rezando porque le coja el teléfono. En cuanto escucha su voz, ni siquiera le deja terminar el '¿Sí?'

Y Courfeyrac podría dar rodeos al tema, podría fingir que en realidad no le importa tanto (aunque Combeferre le lee como un libro abierto, pero sabe cuando no indagar más en el asunto) pero tiene que sacárselo del pecho y sabe que como Combeferre no le va a entender nadie. 

-No sé qué hacer, 'Ferre.

Evidentemente Combeferre sabe de qué está hablando,

-¿Qué pasa, exactamente?

pero deja que se explique solo hasta donde él quiera. Es un santo, Combeferre, y Courfeyrac le va a comprar una caja de bombones porque se la lleva mereciendo desde que iban juntos al instituto. 

-Tú sabes que Jehan y yo somos amigos. Y que le quiero mucho. Como amigo. Bueno, ese es el tema. -no sabe qué decir ni cómo decirlo porque no lo ha pensado, no lo ha puesto en palabras porque le parecía terreno peligroso. Así que cierra los ojos, decide decir lo que le venga a la mente y confiar en que Combeferre pueda hilar sus pensamientos- Con Jehan todo es genial. Él es genial. Siempre me lo ha parecido pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Cuando estoy con él no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio. Y ahora follamos y os dije que ese primer polvo fue el sexo más salvaje de la historia pero también fue el más... 'Ferre, el más... No fue el polvo más especial de mi vida; creo que fue el momento más especial de mi vida. Porque era Jehan. No sé cómo lo hizo pero nunca me había sentido así. Y ahora no sé que hacer, porque creo que... que me gusta. Mucho. Pero no puedo arriesgarme, porque ahora todo está bien y si yo a él no le gusto, entonces... No solo estropearé lo que tenemos sino también lo que teníamos, y no puedo soportarlo. Pero imáginate que él también... ya sabes. Y como yo no le digo nada, piensa que yo no, y algún día conoce a alguien y... 

Courfeyrac tiene que sentarse y tomar aliento porque habitualmente habla rápido pero esta vez se ha superado. Además, no sabe como acabar la frase. No quiere pensar en cómo acabaría la frase.

-Courf, quizás si- y la voz de Combeferre desaparece de golpe. 

-No me jodas.- exclama Courfeyrac, a nadie. Mira el móvil y, como suponía, se ha quedado sin batería. Dirige la vista al cielo, como pidiéndole explicaciones a alguien ahí arriba. _Estas cosas siempre, siempre acaban bien_ , se dice, y _si Enjolras puede, yo puedo_ , y entra al piso otra vez. Jehan le espera en el baño, preparado para aclararle el pelo. Él se ha soltado la coleta que lleva a menudo, y el cabello se le enreda hasta los hombros. Basta eso, sus ojos divertidos y la sonrisa que rara vez abandona su rostro para que los problemas de Courfeyrac parezcan mucho más pequeños. 

 

Cuando Courfeyrac ya ha embadurnado toda la melena de Jehan con el tinte, toca esperar de nuevo media hora. 

-Va, Prouvaire, cuéntame algo.

-Courf, nos pasamos juntos todo el día. Creo que no hay nada que no sepas de mi vida.-dice, con tono cariñoso.

Courfeyrac se da impulso y da una vuelta en la silla giratoria. 

-Ahora que lo pienso, hay una cosa que no sé y que nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarte. ¿Cómo nos conociste? Sé que ibas a una o dos clases con Enjolras en primero de carrera pero nunca me has dicho cómo os hicísteis amigos.

Debe haber dado en el centro de alguna diana porque Jehan se pone desmesuradamente rojo. 

-Ah,- dice, y ríe nerviosamente.- Nada especial.-sin duda, miente. Algo tiene que haber porque Jean Prouvaire nunca miente a Courfeyrac.- Íbamos a un par de clases juntos, exacto. Y, bueno, Enjolras suele destacar, ya sabes, y un día, pues, me atreví y me acerqué y hablé con él y me habló de vuestras reuniones del consejo de alumnos y me invitó a venir. Hablaba con tanta pasión de ellas que me convenció. Y ya. Eso es todo.

Poco a poco, algo encaja en la mente de Courfeyrac, y a la vez, siente que el pecho le pesa cada vez más. 

Para Jehan son amigos. Amigos con derechos. Mejores amigos con derechos. Vale, pero, ¿y si Jehan está... enamorado de Enjolras?

 _Tío, tranquilízate_ , se dice a sí mismo, intentando que su cara no delate preocupación. Aunque tampoco sería raro. _Todos nos hemos enamorado de Enjolras en uno u otro momento, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, solo es el hombre más guapo que he conocido en la vida._

-¿Courf? ¿Pasa algo?- inquiere Jehan.

-¡Para nada! Estaba pensando en lo apuesto que vas a estar con ese naranja zanahoria- sonríe de oreja a oreja, aunque sabe que no engaña a Jehan.

 

Llegan al Musain los últimos y despiertan una tormenta de carcajadas nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Reconocedlo o no, pero yo estoy que me rompo.- declara Courfeyrac antes de sentarse, creyéndoselo solo a medias. 

-Seguro que lleva repitiendo eso como un mantra desde que ha salido a la calle.-dice Joly entre risas. 

Jehan todavía no se ha quitado el gorro, y las dos trenzas de lana le enmarcan la cara. 

-Pues si pensáis que lo mío es grave, he aquí mi creación.-agarra la borla de la punta del gorro y tira de ella, revelando los rizos ahora naranjas de Jehan. De nuevo, una carcajada colectiva tan potente que un camarero les llama la atención. 

-Chicos, lo último que quiero son detalles de vuestra vida privada, ¿eh?-comienza Bahorel, y Courfeyrac y Jehan tienen la certeza de que algo terrible aguarda tras esa frase.- Pero, a juzgar por esta idea, igual deberíais dejar que los muelles descansen un poquito. Para que la sangre os vuelva a subir al cerebro y eso. 

Esta vez, Jehan y Courfeyrac se unen a la risa general.

 

La noche avanza despacio, y llega un momento en el que Courfeyrac no puede más; la incertidumbre le devora por dentro y si pasa un minuto más sin hablar con Combeferre va a estallar. Así que le hace la señal secreta que acordaron en el instituto. Cuando Combeferre le mira con cara extrañada, Courfeyrac vuelve a guiñar dos veces el ojo izquierdo, una el derecho y luego se rasca la nariz. Entonces sí, un recuerdo muy enterrado en el cerebro de Combeferre resurge y dice:

-Voy al servicio, vuelvo enseguida.

-Ah, te acompaño.-se ofrece Courfeyrac, y caminan juntos hasta el baño. Cuando por fin cierran la puerta tras ellos, Courfeyrac se apoya en la pared y suspira.

-Tío. Le gusta Enjolras. No estoy cien por cien seguro pero creo que lleva pillado años de Enjolras. ¿Cómo puedo ser su mejor amigo y no haberme dado cuenta, en serio? 

-¿Por eso te has teñido de rubio?- Combeferre tiene un lado capullo que se manifiesta solo cuando hay mucha confianza. Y en situaciones de vida o muerte, aparentemente. 

-'Ferre. Va en serio. Le gusta Enjolras. Y lo peor es que no puedo odiar a Enjolras porque le quiero como a un hermano. Mi vida se ha ido a la mierda en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, tío.

-Courf, no te haces una idea de la cantidad de tonterías que estás diciendo. ¿De dónde te has sacado que a Jehan le gusta Enjolras?- Combeferre ríe sin poder evitarlo y se gana una mirada herida por parte de Courfeyrac.Se encoge de hombros y se defiende- Lo siento, es demasiado absurdo. 

-Pues...-Courfeyrac se deja caer con aspecto hundido, y se queda sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Combeferre le imita.- Me ha contado cómo empezó a venir con nosotros. Se ve que iba con Enjolras a clase, y, según sus palabras, 'Enjolras destaca, ya sabes' y 'habla con tanta pasión que le convenció para que entrara en el consejo de alumnos'. Parece que no soy el rubio más guapo del grupo.-bromea con voz triste. 

-Pero es que Enjolras destaca tanto por la guerra que da en clase que su aspecto es casi anecdótico, Courfeyrac. Acuérdate cómo se encendía con cualquier debate.-explica Combeferre.- Espera. ¿Te ha dicho que se acercó a él y le preguntó por el consejo de alumnos?- Courfeyrac asiente con la cabeza. 

Un amago de sonrisa aparece en los labios de Combeferre. Sin mediar palabra, se levanta y sale del servicio. Regresa, en menos de un minuto, seguido por Enjolras, y ambos se sientan a su lado. Combeferre toma la palabra:

-Enjolras, cuéntale cómo conociste a Jehan.-el rubio le mira, desconcertado. 

-¿No dijimos que no nos entrometeríamos en sus asuntos?

-Courfeyrac opina que a Jehan le gustas.-Enjolras observa durante un segundo, confuso, a su amigo; entonces empieza a reírse, muy bajito, como si quisiera evitarlo, pero cuanto más lo intenta más se ríe. Si Grantaire le viera doblado de la risa probablemente se enamoraría todavía más de él, porque pocas veces está tan hermoso como en esas contadas ocasiones. Tras unos cuantos minutos en los cuales le contagia la risa a Combeferre, se calma y coge a Courfeyrac de una mano. 

-Courf, Jehan no me preguntó por el consejo de alumnos. Eso se lo sugerí yo. Jehan me preguntó por mi amigo de rizos oscuros, con el que iba a todas partes. Resulta que te había visto haciendo de Benvolio en el Festival de Navidad, cuando representasteis Romeo y Julieta.-Enjolras no suelta su mano. Tanto él como Combeferre sonríen.- Se notaba que se había armado de todo el valor que tenía para acercarse a preguntármelo. Yo le contesté que esa misma tarde iba a quedar con el consejo, en el que te encontrabas, y le invité a venir. También le dije que te encantaba el regaliz negro. 

-Jehan trajo regaliz negro a la primera reunión a la que vino.-interrumpe Courfeyrac. Conforme Enjolras hablaba, la cara se le iluminaba.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo.-responde Enjolras. Le aprieta la mano una vez antes de dejarla ir. 

-Hostia.- murmura Courfeyrac. Se pone en pie de un salto.- ¿Entonces...?- su mente no acaba de disimularlo, no.- ¿Y desde ahí? Madre mía, tíos, esto es... - Courfeyrac gesticula mucho pero no encuentra las palabras.- Hasta luego.- dice de pronto, y se lanza hacia la puerta. Esta no se ha acabado de cerrar cuando Courfeyrac asoma la cabeza.- Gracias, chicos. Os quiero. -y con eso, vuelve a desaparecer. 

 

Jehan está hablando con Grantaire y con Bossuet, mientras se toma la cerveza. Courfeyrac se presenta a su lado con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Te importa venir un momento, Prouvaire?- Jehan, que conoce cada sonrisa de Courfeyrac, sabe que trama algo, pero le acompaña sin más comentarios. Se sientan juntos en una mesa pequeña y redonda, un poco apartados del resto.

Courfeyrac roba un trago de la cerveza de Jehan y sigue sonriendo como un loco. 

-¿Sabes? Siempre me han fascinado las casualidades. Como aquella vez que nos conocimos y casualmente llevabas una bolsa llena de regaliz negro. Tuvo que ser mucha casualidad, porque luego nunca he visto que te apasionara especialmente. La mayor casualidad es que a mí me encanta. Que cosas, ¿eh?

Jehan, un poco perdido al principio, ha deducido de qué va la charla. Al menos tiene la decencia de ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. 

-Oye- continúa Courfeyrac, imparable ahora que sabe que Jehan... _también_.-, ¿que les pasa a los poetas mentirosos?- le roba de nuevo la cerveza y se la lleva a los labios. 

-Bueno, la nariz no es lo que nos crece, por eso intento mentir lo mínimo posible. No quisiera asustarte.-responde, con tono casual. Courfeyrac se atraganta con la cerveza. Jehan esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y pensar que el resto considera grosero a Bahorel. Si escucharan tus perlas, _cariño_.-Courfeyrac y Jehan se miran a los ojos y no dicen nada más... porque no hace falta. Conocen al otro como la palma de la mano. Los miedos que antes les cegaban se han desvanecido al fin. Sobre la mesa, unen sus labios y sonríen en la boca del otro. 

Al otro lado del café, Enjolras les mira, feliz. Cuando se gira hacia sus amigos, descubre que Grantaire les observa con el mismo gesto. Debe notar sus ojos, pues mueve la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran. _Ahora o nunca_ , piensa Enjolras, y se dirige hacia él.

**Author's Note:**

> si ves cualquier fallo (puntuación, caracterización...) siéntete libre, es más, ¡siéntete obligado/a a comentármelo!
> 
> en tumblr soy tontaellaytontoel y estaré muy, muy agradecida de cualquier crítica. ¡mil gracias por leer!


End file.
